Soulmate
by TheLostPrincessOfTheEast
Summary: COMPLETE - Three years ago, a female by the name of Higurashi Kagome made a wish for her friends to be happy. All was well, until Kagome fell for a hot and sexy male. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>It's been three years since the final battle with Naraku. Three years since she made that wish on the jewel for everyone to be happy. Even if it mean't she couldn't. It's been three years since the well closed, and left her stuck in the Feudal Era.<p>

Three years since Sango and Miroku had married. Three years since Kouga and Ayame had mated. Three years since Inuyasha left her for Kikyo, mating her and making her fully alive and a hanyou like himself.

Three years since Sesshomaru offically adopted Rin and mated Kagura. Three years since Rin and Shippo had become teenagers. It's also been three years since the great Inu No Taisho was brought back to life, he was also known as Touga.

Walking along with Sango, Miroku, teenage Shippo and Rin, Kirara, Ah-Un, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kagura, Jaken, Sesshomaru, and Touga, was a young woman by the name of Higurashi Kagome. She was a bubbly, energetic, respectful, kind, innocent miko, she had the purest heart, soul, mind, and even body.

Inuyasha and Kikyo walked in front, Sango and Miroku walked behind and to the right of them, Sesshomaru and Kagura walked behind and to the left of Inuyasha and Kikyo, Shippo, Rin, Jaken, Kirara and Ah-Un walked in the middle, Kagome and Touga walked in the back.

Touga and Kagome had become really close, she was very, very attracted to him and was scared of rejection. He was after all a very experienced male with specific tastes. Touga was a intellegent male, his knowledge was like that of Bokusenou, an ancient tree demon.

Unknown to Kagome, Touga was also attracted to her, he was very much attracted to her. How could he not be? The slight sensual sway of her hips, her full ruby red lips, full breasts, flat stomach, large chocolate-brown eye's, that cute natural blush he loved so much. The way her hair swayed behind her made him want to reach over and run his hands through it. Kagome was too sexy for her own good, one day a male might just come and steal her away if he didn't make a move.

Night came quickly, everyone sat around the camp talking, laughing, and eating. After their food was digested they settled down for bed. It was a cold spring night and everyone was using the blankets Kagome had. Sango and Miroku shared one as well as Sesshomaru and Kagura, Inuyasha and Kikyo, Shippo and Rin, Kirara and Jaken sat atop Ah-Un with a blanket draped over them.

Kagome and Touga were the only ones with no blanket, because there were no more. Everyone minus two fell asleep warm, comfortable and happy. Kagome brought her knees closer to her chest and shivered as the cold spring air blew.

Whimpering, she shifted trying to get warmer but it was no use. Touga shifted his gaze from the clear night sky to her. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with her, but he didn't want everyone else to see that.

Don't get him wrong he was not ashamed to do anything with her, she might get angry and scream at him waking everyone else. Also embarrassing him to no end, he just knew Inuyasha would never let him live it down.

"Miko, come with me." a deep voice said, looking up Kagome stared at Touga for a minute then nodded.

"Okay..." she trailed off as another shiver over came her.

Standing up Touga offered Kagome his hand, feeling her grasp his hand in her smaller one he pulled her to her feet. Turning he walked into the forest, Kagome followed slowly, she felt even colder now that she was walking.

They stopped at a large tree, without warning an arm wrapped around Kagome's waist and then she found herself standing in a tree. He smirked at her face and sat down on the thick branch, Kagome was scared shitless, she always hated heights especially if no one was holding her this high. They were on the highest branch that was safe enough to stand or sit on.

"I-i'm scared..." she whispered, she shivered again, it was colder up here than ever.

He reached up and pulled Kagome onto his lap, she gasped and stared up at him in shock. He tightened his hold on her, leaning down his eye's started closing, he was hoping she wouldn't scream. Kagome was purely shocked to hell and back.

His lips touched hers in a soft chaste kiss, he was giving her a choice. Leaning up slightly she kissed him back and melted in his embrace, her arms slid around his neck, effectively pulling him closer. From a soft chaste kiss it turned into a very passionate and needy kiss.

They pulled back panting heavily, she stared at him in confusion. "Touga...?" she whispered, heart going a mile a minute. She shifted her legs so they were wrapped around his waist, he groaned loudly enjoying the feeling of her heated body pressed against his own heated one.

Standing up he pushed her against the tree. "I've waited for you for so long and I wont wait anymore." he whispered softly.

"No, wait... I-I can't... i'm sorry." she whispered in fear. He froze and pulled away from her slightly, he jumped down, let go of her and walked away. He loved her and he would do anything to get her but, if she didn't want him, he couldn't do anything about it.

He wasn't the type of person to force himself on a female, he loved her more than anything and he would do all he could to get her. Kagome was his other half, his only, his soulmate, his everything. If she didn't want him now, he would have to try and bait her into needing him.

"T-Touga, wait... I... I'm-m s-sorry." Kagome stuttered out. Touga paused in his slow walk to camp. He could smell her fear and tears. It hurt him. He half turned to her.

"What are you sorry for, Kagome? It was my fault. I shouldn't have down that. I am in the wrong and I don't want to ever hear you say sorry for something you didn't do. I apologize." he said, turning his head to stare at her.

He smiled warmly, that smile that always made her want to melt. The mask he put on was fake, it hid his true pain from her and everyone. Well, he thought it did anyways.

Kagome ran up to him as he started to walk away again. She grabbed his wrist, effectively making him stop once again.

"I... don't go. I know that this face of yours is fake, I-I don't know what to do. I have never been touched by a male like that before and... and I was scared. But please, don't go. I'm sorry." Kagome had tears streaming down her face, but she tried to stop them, it only ended in making more tears.

Kagome lowered her head in shame, and let go of his wrist. She turned and started walking back to the tree.

"Sorry. I don't know what caused me to act like that." she whispered, knowing he heard her.

Touga sighed softly then smiled. He walked grabbed her and pulled her against him, his arms wrapping around her waist and shoulder while he buried his face in her shoulder. Kagome shivered.

"Kagome," he started, his lips to her ear. "I, truly, honestly, love you. Please understand me. I-"

"Touga, I love you too. I found myself attracted to you after a week of knowing you, then I gradually fell in love with you." she whispered, sniffing.

Touga chuckled and gently nipped her ear, she gasped and pulled away in shock with a cherry red blush covering her cheeks.

He took one step towards her, closing the slight distance between them. Kagome blushed a brighter shade of pink-red and stepped away, lowering her head to hide the blush.

Touga softly pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his face into her hair. "So cute." he whispered, a happy smile on his face.

Kagome giggled nervously and buried her face in his chest. He smirked and pulled away, leaning down more for a small kiss.

Kagome stared at him through half-lidded eyes and leaned up slightly. Touga lay his left hand on her right hip and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. His mokomoko-sama's twin tails wrapped around her ankles and lifted her up to his height.

His lips were layed on hers in a gentle kiss, a shiver of pleasure ran through her. He tightened his grip on her. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Silently asking for entrance. She moaned, effectively opening her mouth. He chuckled and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Another shiver ran through her small frame. Touga slid his tongue around her mouth slowly, relishing in the taste of her. Touga knew how to kiss - long, slow and deliciously, it had all the females at his feet. Begging for those kisses.

"_Touga..._" she moaned into his mouth, he couldn't help but chuckle again. She was so responsive.

Kagome's hands desperately clawed at his haori, small whimpers of denied and pleasurable touch coming from her. Touga smiled against her mouth and tilted his head a little more to the left, also tilting hers to the left.

Kagome pulled away, panting. She wouldn't have pulled away if her lungs weren't about to burst. Kagome tightened her arms around his neck and nuzzled his cheek. Touga chuckled and pulled away slightly, laying his forehead against hers.

Kagome blinked and looked behind her, merely to stare at a tree. _How did I get against a tree?_ She thought. Touga turned her head back towards him and smiled at her. Re-laying his forehead against hers. He leaned down slightly and pecked her on the lips before returning his head to it's original position.

"Is this one seeing things or is my father kissing the miko?" a slightly teasing voice said.

* * *

><p>First chapter. It's a two-shot or maybe it can be longer, who knows. Hope you all enjoyed it. It was rather, creepy writing it. By creepy I mean the guy leaning over my shoulder while I typed it. O_O He's still here only, watching tv now. Don't kill me if there are mistakes, I typed it just for you guys in a hour. (While being watched) *Shivers*<p>

Anyways...

REVIEW!

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	2. Chapter 2

Touga's eye twitched at the sound of his sons voice. Slowly, dangerously, he turned towards him and glared very angrily. Kagome's face sported a cute blush and she buried her face in Touga's arm.

Sesshomaru smirked at them and chuckled softly._ "You know,"_ he started, ignoring his fathers angry gaze, _"if you wanted to be alone, I would have put up a soundproof barrier and also one so no one can get in here. Though, that's just me."_ Another chuckle left him as he turned around and walked away. _"Later father!"_

_"Sesshomaru, if you dare tell anyone about this, I'll kill you without a care that you are my son."_ Touga growled angrily, glaring at his sons back.

Kagome blinked in confusion, "Touga, umm... what did, you, uhh, what did you guys just say?" Kagome stuttered hesitantly. Touga's gaze softened as he turned towards her.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about. We were just talking in our native Japanese dog tongue; nothing to worry about." Touga said, leaning down and pecking her gently on the lips. A pretty little blush spread across her nose and she buried her face in his haori.

He smiled gently and wrapped his arms around her happily. Kagome yawned softly and snuggled into him, the chill from earlier coming back to her. Touga paused and picked her up bridal-style, Kagome squealed quietly and clutched him tightly.

He chuckled and calmly walked back to the camp, upon his arrival he saw Sesshomaru in the same position as before, though, this time awake and staring upwards. He glanced at them as they entered camp and smirked evilly at them both, shifting slightly, he made himself comfortable and closed his eyes; soon enough, his breathing evened out and his heart slowed into an even beat.

Touga sat down gracefully in his previous place, Kagome tightly held in his arms while she sat on his lap. "Taisho, I'm still cold!" Kagome pouted cutely and teasingly angrily nibbled on his jaw line.

Touga raised a brow at how she cut his title in half and nicknamed him it; though, General, as a name, was rather interesting. He smiled warmly down at her and slid his MokoMoko-Sama from his shoulders and back and gently wrapped it around her and his legs. Kagome giggled and the soft fur snuggled into her on it's own.

"_Moko-sama ga sukidesu!_" Moko purred, snuggling deeper into Kagome. Touga snickered and gently nibbled her neck.

"What did he say?" Kagome asked, petting the fur softly. Touga purred softly and shook his head.

"He said, 'Moko-sama likes', and he definitely does like." Touga chuckled and kissed her gently on the cheek before leaning back against the large tree. Kagome started to pet the fur again after a while, Touga purred along with his MokoMoko or Moko-sama as it liked to call itself.

Kagome yawned and leaned against him, just loving the way their body's fit together even at such an odd angle. Kagome leaned closer to him somehow and quickly fell asleep, Touga smiled down at her and soon enough followed after her, of course after putting a barrier around camp though.

* * *

><p>Yay! I did finally update! I hope you all really enjoyed that! I saw I got nine reviews, maybe if I get more I'll update sooner? Ehh? Ehh? Anyways, these last few weeks have been pretty hard and all, so I'm sorry about the delay on my stories!<p>

REVIEW!

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh, Kagome," He panted and kissed her heatedly, moaning as she pressed her hips against him.

He pushed her against the tree and slammed his lips down upon hers. Whining as she returned it just as desperately, gripping his open haori tightly. Touga growled softly and tightened his arms around her.

She giggled as he pulled away for a second then attacked her neck, Kagome pushed him away nad against the a tree. Kissing him quickly on the lips before trailing little kisses down his neck and chest, licking his male nipples teasingly before continuing.

"Ah..."

He arched sharply as she neared his pants and whined when she teasingly tugged at them. She kissed the bulge through the pants and cupped him gently. Stroking him lightly as she undid the sash and let it drop to the floor.

"Oh, Kami help me..."

Kagome laughed softly at him and shook her head, continuing her teasing, going slower and slower with the gentle stroking. Touga whined and threw his head back as a growl ripped through the clearing. He pushed her against a tree and kept his eyes closed while kissing her.

"Mmm... L-look at... me... please..." She panted and held his face gently, kissing his lips lightly.

He opened his eyes slowly as he didn't want to scare her. She smiled at him as she looked directly into his now blue coloured eyes. Touga smiled slightly, his left canine fang poking out as the cornor of his mouth lifted.

"Kagome, do you fear me?" Touga asked softly, nuzzling her face.

"No." Was the automatic reply, he smiled and kissed her.

Touga lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. He kissed her bruising lips gently and sighed happily. Touga desperately wanted to take her as his but he knew he need to wait, she was not exactly skilled in how to please a mate and needed to learn, he was just glad his perverted side could have some fun; if only he knew.

Kagome moaned softly and opened her mouth, Touga slid his tongue in and explored some more, leaving nothing untouched as he slid his tongue around. Kagome attacked his with her own and giggled softly as he growled and fought back, in the end winning and relishing in the taste of her.

He pulled back slowly, a thin line of their mixed saliva was the only thing keeping their lips together.

He smiled at her pervertedly and kissed her again before trailing hot open-mouthed kisses down her neck and over her shoulder and upper chest.

"-the fuck!"

* * *

><p>Woah! That was too much for me, I couldn't continue. Lol! I hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Review...

**_TheLostPrincessOfTheEast_**


	4. Chapter 4

Touga pinned Inuyasha to the tree, burning anger in his eyes. "Get! Lost!" He growled and sneered at him, Inuyasha nearly crapped himself as he ran back to camp, fear radiating off of him in waves.

"T-Touga..?" Kagome hesitantly whispered, her small hand touching his arm. He spun around so quickly she jumped in shock and her hand flew to her heart. His anger died away as did the blood red colour from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to have some time with you and now it's ruined." Touga sighed and ran a hand through his open hair. Kagome smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I did as well, but..." She blushed darkly and he raised a brow. "M-maybe it's not ruined..."

A tiny smile was on her face as she said that and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her tightly and nuzzled her with his nose and mouth. "You truly want to continue?" He hummed softly against her neck.

"Uh, well, I..." She blushed darker and shook her head. He smirked at her darkly and kissed her gently, well, as gentle as a _extremely _excited puppy could. She moaned softly and hugged his neck and shoulders,

"Perhaps we shouldn't tonight, love, I do not want to take you yet." Touga said, smiling at her warmly.

"W-why?" She was disappointed, yes, but also curious.

"Because, I want our mating night to be special. I want it to be the first and, mind you, not the last time I see you in the nude. I want to make you mine on our mating night and take your virginity then too."

Kagome blushed as he talked to her openly, desire burned through her veins and she swallowed, pushing the arousal away forcefully. "O-okay..."

Touga chuckled and kissed her, nuzzling her cheek. "Come, my little dove," He held her hand gently and guided her towards their camp. She stopped him and just hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. He smiled and hugged her back, both just standing there in each others arms completely content.

"I'm tired," She whispered softly to him, squeezing him tightly before loosening her grip. He sighed softly.

"Alright, come." He tugged her along with him until she was walking be herself and they entered camp to see Inuyasha raging and everyone else glaring and muttering at him.

* * *

><p>Wow! I suck. Bad. I'm bored. I wanna start something new, I'm going to finish this and no, there is not going to be a mating lemon. I suck remember? Anyways...<p>

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome blushed darkly when she entered the camp clearing. Sango, Rin and Kagura sent her knowing looks of amusement and giggled at her beet red face. Touga raised a brow at Inuyasha as if warning him. He mock glared at Miroku and Shippo as they wiggled their eyebrows and smirked lecherously at them.

Sesshomaru sighed and whacked Inuyasha in the neck, effectively knocking him out cold. Kikyo glared at him and drew an arrow. He smirked at her darkly and knocked her out too. Feeling nice, he grabbed them in a way that truly showed his disgust for them as he _gently _tossed them into an _extremely_ thorny bush.

The others cheered and snuggled up together again. They all turned to look at Kagome and Touga with raised brows after they were settled again.

"Uh.. well..." She stammered, blushing darker at Touga's chuckle.

"Congratulations!" All but Sesshomaru and the still snoring Jaken exclaimed happily, Ah-Un snorted his congratulations to them both before hugging Rin and Shippo with their tail, Kirara meowed hers and snuggled up with Ah-Un and the others.

"Finally, took ya long enough." Sango muttered shaking her head in disbelief.

"Took _us_ long enough? Psh. What about you and him?" Kagome pouted and smirked at Sango's blush.

"You know we were waiting until Naraku was defeated..." Sango protested, blushing darker.

"Uh-huh. You could of at least held hands or something to show you were together, right? Or maybe you finally just gave in to Miroku's love of his _cursed _hand." Kagome grinned and rubbed her hands together evilly. Touga chuckled and shook his head.

"Jeez, Kagome, who knew _you _of all people were that evil." Shippo muttered, staring at them with Rin who was slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Psh, I'm the most evil person on this planet."

"No," Touga smirked, "I am." He reached over to Kagome and began to tickle her mercilessly all the while laughing like an evil Naraku.

"Kukuku... Kukuku... Kukuku..." Everyone else laughed at her struggles and his impression of Naraku, it was rather good though.

* * *

><p>*SOBS* Why? *SOBS*<p>

Review...

**_TheLostPrincessOfTheEast_ **

_(Dun worry, is not the end... ***SOBS***)_


	6. Pre Epilogue

**After the defeat of Naraku: Five Years Later...**

Kagome laughed as her little son and daughter tickled her, Touga was busy in the castle with work. She didn't mind though.

"I-I-Inuyasha help me!" She cried, desperately looking at her friend, he smirked at her and made himself more comfortable, adding snoring to the mix. She glared and panted.

"Aniki!" Both children cried and jumped up from Kagome, running towards a approaching figure. Sesshomaru sighed as his two new half-brothers hugged him tightly. His mokomoko wrapped around them tightly and he had a slight hint of a smile on his face.

Rin skipped over and patted the children's heads affectionately, giggling at them. They kissed her cheeks and the two somehow found themselves buried in Sesshomaru's pelt. Rin and Sesshomaru sighed and walked away with the two kids one in annoyance and the other in excitement.

Inuyasha grinned as he saw his mate, Kuran - the cat demon, coming towards him. He hugged and kissed her before disappearing into the castle with her.

Kagome sighed, she felt lonely now. No one was there for her, Touga was always busy. Standing and dusting off her kimono, she walked into the castle, greeting the servants and guards warmly at each passing, they returned the greeting just as warmly. Kagome opened the door to her personal chambers and closed the doors behind her. Stripping her clothes slowly in a trail, she entered the personal bath chamber and entered the hot spring, moaning at the warm feel.

She didn't hear the soft possessive growl of someone as they saw the trail of clothes or did she hear that someone enter the bath chamber. She opened her eyes and stood, smiling with a small blush at the naked Touga.

"Kagome, my love," He purred softly, she blushed and waddled away, her back hitting a rock. He appeared in front of her and smiled deviously down at her. She swallowed at seeing his large hard member and reached her hand out to grasp it. "Ah, ah, ah," He chuckled and slapped her hand away. "Nuh uh, not today."

He smirked at her, his eyes darkening with desire and sexual hunger. "Touga," She looked at him so innocently, he would have turned into a puddle of goo if she hadn't continued. "Fuck me hard..."

Touga growled at her dirty language and pounced on her.

* * *

><p>It's over. Officially. lolz I had fun writing this. I hope you enjoyed this whole story everyone!~ Luv you. See ya later!~<p>

Review...

**_TheLostPrincessOfTheEast_**


	7. Epilogue

**DO NOT QUESTION MEH! READ IT!~** _*Huggles Everyone*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>KIKYO DIED IN A WONDERFUL... ehm, 'HORRIBLE' ACCIDENT FROM KURAN WHO DECIDED TO FUDGE HER OVER THE EDGE OF A MOUNTAIN CLIFF. LOL I wuv meh happy endings. ;)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kagome moaned softly as he pinned her to the rocks behind her. He roughly kissed her before trailing hot needy kisses over her jaw and down her neck. She gasped softly as he bit his mating mark before he kissed her already bruising lips once more.<p>

"Kagome..." He whispered, "I think it's time I let you have your way with me. After all, I did promise you, love." He smirked at her darkly and pulled away slightly. "Tell me whatever and I shall do it." Kagome blushed like a cherry and swallowed nervously.

"Er, I-I don't know... W-what to do-o.." She blushed darkly and looked away. She was not experienced in anything sex really, no matter how much of a horny dog Touga was, she was still inexperienced in this category.

He hummed softly and nibbled her ear gently. "Try, love... For me...?" He nuzzled her neck gently.

"C-can we dry off first?" She thanked him softly as he helped her out of the spring. Touga grabbed a fluffy towel and began to dry her off gently. Once finished with her, he began to dry himself with the same towel. Kagome stopped him, and looked away at his amused look. She dried him slowly, as she reached his lower body, she slowed even more.

Kagome grasped his manhood firmly and began to dry it off, tortuously slowly. He moaned softly as she switched down to dry his balls. She did not linger, but she did not rush. After drying him off fully, Touga tossed the towel carelessly on the floor and picked her up. Nuzzling her neck and ear as he entered their bedroom and lay her down on the soft futon.

He lay beside her and smiled at her as she blushed up at him. Clearly unsure of what to do now. He regarded her carefully, a soft twinkle entering his eyes as he took in her nude form.

Kagome gulped a little and sat up, she had learned from years of experience, never cover yourself when naked in Touga's presence. Why? Because he would tie you up and leave you there naked for hours while staring at you.

Awkward...? Yes.

_Perverted bastard... _Kagome thought, pouting a little. Touga chuckled as her thoughts entered his mind.

"I love you too, Koi," He teased, kissing her lightly on the lips. She glared heatedly at him but it was ruined by the small smile on her lips.

"Shut up," She growled, rather impressively and pounced on him, kissing him hard. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her abdomen gently.

Kagome smiled at him, straddling his waist as she leaned on his chest. They stared at each other silently for what seemed like forever though was a mere few minutes. Kagome leaned forward again and kissed him before kissing his jaw and trailing kisses down his neck.

She was just following what he had done in the past. She blushed at realizing she was doing something right, Touga chuckled and groaned at the same time. She could feel something poking her and blushed, trailing kisses down his chest slowly.

He sat up, watching her as she kissed her way down his body. She was soon at the place she didn't exactly want to be at the moment. She gulped loudly and glanced up at him. He smiled at her with a gentle but darkly evil smile and held his hand out to her. She let him guide her hand onto his shaft and blushed once again as she thought of when she had occasionally touched it.

"Move your hand," He commanded, tightly wrapping his hand around hers and guiding his movements, he slowly let go and groaned a little as she squeezed him tighter. He threw his head back with a moan as she hesitantly brought her mouth down and licked the tip of him. She began to lick him while pumping the rest of him. "Ugh, Kagome... faster,"

She moved her hand faster and he commanded her again, "Harder," She squeezed him tighter and grazed her teeth against the tip. "Fudge!" He groaned and smirked at her when she giggled. "Fudge, fudge, fudge," He chuckled and panted softly as she laughed.

"Just say fuck!" She exclaimed as he kept repeating fudge, he smirked and pinned her to the futon.

"Enough play for you, love," He smiled and kissed her gently. His hand slid down and touched her slick womanhood. She moaned softly as he kissed her as if silencing her sounds. "Seems you're ready for me, my love,"

He aligned himself with her entrance gently and slid in slowly. Both moaned and he slid in a little faster. His hips met hers and he pressed himself against her tightly. "Ready...?" Kagome moaned and nodded.

Touga began to move his hips gently, picking up speed and slamming into her harder. He moaned softly as she bucked her hips and cried out as he continued to slam into her.

"Touga, please!" She whined, baring her neck in submission. He panted and moaned softly, kissing her neck gently. Kagome gasped and threw her head back as her back arched and she came, tightening her walls around him to a near painful level. Touga cried out softly himself as he came inside of her. Both bucked their hips as Touga leaned down and bit her neck in the same spot.

They soon came down from their high as he let go of her neck and he licked her mark gently earning himself a small moan. Touga pressed his hips against her as his base swelled and turned them onto their sides, pulling the covers out from under them and covering both of them.

"I love you..." Kagome whispered softly, whimpering a little as growled softly in his chest, a soothing growl he kept only for her.

"And I you, my Kagome, and I you." They both slid into a peaceful sleep after that.

* * *

><p>It's because I love you people... lolz!~<p>

Review...

**_TheLostPrincessOfTheEast_**


End file.
